Switched
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily and Hotch's baby was switched at birth. How will they, Jack and new son Matthew, respond? What will happen with Alyssa and Abigail? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hotch was reading the paper in the living room of his new house. Well, not new… but it seemed new.

He and Emily had bought it fifteen years ago, when their baby daughter was born. Alyssa Ray Hotchner was now fifteen years old, and attending a private school with her older brother, Jack. Well, Jack was now twenty five, and teaching there, but it was still like they were going together.

Hotch looked up from his paper to see Emily walking in with their new son, five month old son, in her arms. Matthew Peter Hotchner was suckling on his baby bottle nipple as Emily sat down next to her husband. "What are you doing?"

He held up the paper before taking his reading glasses off and setting them onto the coffee table. "Paper, just like every Saturday. He ok?"

Emily nodded and smiled down at her son in her arms. "He's good. Only had one diaper today so far, and when I woke him up from his nap and gave him a bath, he didn't cry." She looked up to her husband to see him laughing. "What?"

"You get happy over the silliest things."

Emily scoffed and playfully hit Hotch in the chest. "I'm happy about my son. Out son. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. I was just saying-"

"Hey guys!"

Both adults looked up to see Jack and Alyssa walking through the front door. "Hey sweetie."

Hotch stood and gave his son a hug before kissing his daughter on the head. "How was school today, sweetheart?"

Alyssa smiled as she began telling her father about her day. After five minutes, she shook her head, telling him her hands were tired, before heading upstairs to do her homework.

Jack smiled up the stairs before walking into the living room and lifting his baby brother out of his mother's hands. "Hey buddy. How's my little sport today?"

Emily stood from the couch, fixing her blouse before smiling sarcastically at her oldest. "Well hello to you too my son."

Jack laughed before kissing his mom on the cheek. "Hi mom. I missed you."

Emily kissed her son's cheek before ruffling his hair. "I missed you too, sweetie."

There was a dinging sound from upstairs, only to be followed by something 'thud' on the floor. Jack put Matthew in his playpen before running up the stairs after his mother and father. All three stormed into Alyssa's room, to see her picking the phone up off the floor. It was ringing as she handed it to her mother.

"Hello?"

"Agent Emily Hotchner?"

Emily nodded against the phone while Jack began to help Alyssa with her homework. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Debra Perry and I work with Mercy Hospital here in Washington."

Emily stared at her husband before scratching her forehead. "Is there something I can do for you?" She immediately felt panic run through her veins. "Is there something wrong with Matthew?"

"Oh, no ma'am. Your son has nothing wrong with his records. But, I do have something on your daughter's file that we need to discuss."

"Um, alright."

"Will you please tell me how tall your daughter is?"

Emily looked confused as she nodded against her phone again. "Um, she's 5'4 ½."

"What is her eye color?"

"Brown."

"Hair color?"

"Dark red."

"Is it her natural color, ma'am?"

"It is. It doesn't look to natural because it looks like the color of red velvet cupcakes."

"Does she have freckles, ma'am?"

"She does."

"Do you have freckles, Mrs. Hotchner?"

"No I don't."

"Does she have bad premenstrual cramps, Mrs. Hotchner?"

Emily's eyebrows shot up as she watched her son help her daughter with her algebra homework. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's usually passes through DNA. Please answer the question."

Emily shook her head before feeling her husband's hand on her back. "Yes, she usually does have bad cramps."

"Do you have bad premenstrual cramps, ma'am?"

"Sometimes."

"Ok. Mrs. Hotchner I need you, your husband and your daughter to come in today if you don't mind."

"Um, I actually do mind. What is this about?"

"It's personal business ma'am. I need you three to come in at five."

"My daughter has a tutorial session today that she can't miss."

"Is there no way you can reschedule?"

Emily looked teary eyed as she stared at her smiling daughter. "She's deaf, and we can't reschedule that session. She needs all the help she can get."

"How about coming in now than? It's only three, she can make her session if we get this done quick."

"Excuse me but, what is 'this' exactly?"

"There might have been a mix up."

…

..

.

..

…

Emily held her daughter to her side as Hotch held Matthew, and Jack was at the side of his little sister. They were standing in the office of Debra Perry, only to see a family of three standing there. A father, a young boy and a teenage daughter, maybe fifteen years old.

She had dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. Her skin was as pale as snow, her face marked with no freckles. She had pale pink lips, and her hair was straight down to her shoulders.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner, this is Abigail. Mr. and Mrs. Peg, this is Alyssa." Debra fixed her glasses before looking at both families. "I'm sorry to say we've made a mistake. Both you, Emily, and you, Kelly, were in the same hospital at the same time. You're daughters were switched at birth."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's wide eyes looked from Debra, to Abigail and her family, then back over to Debra. "No, I think you're mistaken. This is our daughter."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hotchner but-"

"But nothing!" Emily shook her head stubbornly and felt Alyssa cuddle into her side. "This is my daughter. She's been my daughter for fifteen years and she will continue to be until the day I die."

Debra shook her head before standing. "Mrs. Hotchner, maybe you'd like to discuss this with Mr. Peg. Mr. Peg, please let Abigail be acquainted with the Hotchner family."

…

Emily stormed out of Debra's office, shortly followed by Mr. Peg, who closed the door behind him. "Mrs. Hotchner please-"

"No." She turned to see the man before her and he saw the fury in her eyes. "No one is taking my daughter away from me. Do you hear me? Alyssa has a disability I bet you don't even know how to deal with." She exhaled a huge breath before staring back into his eyes. "Tell me Mr. Peg, do you know sign language?"

He shook his head before shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. "No I don't."

"Mmhmm, do you know how many times a day a diabetic has to eat meals or a snack? You know, so they don't end up in the hospital?"

"No ma'am."

Emily shook her head as she stepped in front of the father before her. "You will not take my daughter away from me. I am fine with you talking to her, or at least trying to, but you will not take her. She is mine, not yours."

Mr. Peg nodded, smiling tightly down at the younger woman. "Trust me Mrs. Hotchner, I don't want Abigail to leave our family. We love her just as much as you love Alyssa. But, I think I have a proposition that you can think about."

…

Hotch held his baby boy against his chest and slowly rubbed his back as Jack and Alyssa began to talk with Abigail. He watched as Alyssa put her long hair behind her ear, showing part of the hearing aid implanted behind her ear. They had that put in when she was twelve, giving her a chance to hear partially for the first time.

He watched as Abigail and her 'brother' smiled at Alyssa, trying to speak, yet still spoke mostly, and easily, with her hands.

The sound of a door opening made him turn, seeing his wife reenter the room with Mr. Peg closely behind her.

"So?"

Emily looked up at him with sad eyes before watching the kids interact. "She's staying with the Peg's for a week while Abigail stays with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch watched as Emily said goodbye to their daughter. She was going away for only a week and Emily had packed all the essentials, and then some.

Emily wiped her eyes as she handed Alyssa her duffle bag. "Ok, so," she began speaking, plus using sign language so her daughter would fully understand her. "Remember you tell them you want to come right home if you fell like you need or want to. And you text me if you feel uncomfortable with any of them. Alright?"

Alyssa nodded, kissing her mothers cheek. She signed an 'I love you' before heading out the door.

"I love you too sweetheart."

She watched Abigail get out of the Peg's car, before Alyssa got in, and they drove away. Abigail made her way up the steps and to the front door, greeting Emily with a nervous smile. "Hi Mrs. Hotchner."

Emily shook her head, her watery eyes smiling down at her. "As odd as this is, I'm your mother. Please, call me anything besides Mrs. Hotchner."

Abigail nodded, before making her way into the house with her suitcase. She held her hand out to Hotch, who shook his head. He brought her into a hug, one that she, oddly enough, relaxed into easily.

"Thanks for letting me get to know you guys."

Emily came up behind her before she put a hand on her back. "Jack! Come in here with Matthew, please."

Jack came running down the hall, looking for a fire with a wailing Matthew in his arms. "What? what's wrong?"

Emily shook her head and took her youngest out of her eldest's arms. "Nothing. Abigail's here."

Abigail watched as Emily walked away with the baby in her arms, before Jack came up and gave her a hug. She smiled into his shoulder before he backed up. "You remember me?"

She smiled, nodding her head. "I remember you. Jack, right?"

"Right."

Hotch stepped up, taking the suitcase from Abigail's hand. "You can go into the living room with Jack and Emily, and I'll set this up in Alyssa's room for you."

"Oh, no. I don't want to stay in her room. It's a little awkward."

She watched as Hotch nodded, starting up the steps. "Ok, than I'll set you up in the guest room."

Abigail smiled up to Jack as he led her into the living room, seeing Emily set Matthew in his playpen. "Abigail, come here for a moment."

She made her way over to her mother, smiling slightly.

Emily stood straight, smiling down to Abigail. "This is Matthew. Your baby brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily was watching Abigail play with Jack and Matthew as she sat on the couch, Hotch's arm around her shoulders. She felt his squeeze her arm, just before the phone rang.

She jumped up and ran to the kitchen counter, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Hotchner? This is Mr. Peg."

"Is Alyssa ok?"

"Oh, of course. I was just calling to tell you she's falling asleep and it's rather early. Is that normal for her?"

Emily nodded against her phone, walking over to the fridge to take out a gallon of orange juice. "Usually on the weekends she doesn't eat a huge dinner because of her big lunch. She gets a little tired, but don't let her go to bed just yet. She'll wake up around midnight and be up until morning."

"Ok, thank you Mrs. Hotchner."

"Please, call me Emily. And I'm sorry for acting how I did at Debra's office yesterday."

"It's ok, Emily. I do understand how you were feeling. And please, call me John."

Emily smiled at the sincerity in his voice. "Ok John. I'll see you in a week."

"Bye."

Emily set the phone down, smiling as she sat down back onto the couch. She heard Hotch's throat clear, and she saw a smile on his face. "What?"

"Why are you smiling all of a sudden?"

Emily shrugged before cuddling into her husband's side. "John called to ask a question about Alyssa. I'm just happy he really cares."

"Is she alright?"

"Oh, yeah she's ok. He wanted to know why she was tired."

Hotch nodded, kissing Emily on her forehead. "Yeah, not a lot of people get it."

"Get what?""Her."

Emily sighed as she nodded, looking blankly at the three on the floor. "Yeah. I know."

…

Emily awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing in her ear. She grabbed for it, shoving it against her ear. "WHAT?"

"Emily?"

Emily sat up, wiping her hand over her eyes. "John?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry if I woke you."

Emily immediately shook her head, rearranging the covers over her legs. "No it's alright. Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over."

"Excuse me?"

"Come over. To see how Alyssa is doing with everything."

Emily gave a nervous laugh as her husband moved beside her. "Um, Mr. Peg I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Seeing your daughter isn't appropriate?"

"Now I didn't say that-"

"Emily, Alyssa misses you, and I think I'd like to talk with you. That ok?"


	5. Choice A

Emily shook her head as she followed the direction's to the Peg's house. John was one… tough cookie, so to speak. He hadn't taken no for an answer, and told her the exact time to be there. She had no idea why, but she took the opportunity to see her daughter.

She sighed as she came to a gate, squinting her eyes. The gate's inscription said 'Peg Residence', and she immediately groaned as she pressed the speaker button.

"Hello? I don't know if I have the wrong address but I'm Emily Hotchner, and I'm here for Alyssa and Mr. Peg."

"We've been expecting you Mrs. Hotchner. Please come in."

A buzz was heard and the gate immediately opened, letting her car drive right inside. Her eyes widened as the full house came into view. She smirked slightly as she remembered seeing a photo of Tom Cruise's house. It looked almost exactly like this one.

"Oh my God."

Mr. Peg was standing in front of the fountain that stood in front of the door. She parked her car just in front of one of the garage doors before climbing out and meeting him halfway. She took his hand and smiled politely. "Hi."

"Emily, I'm glad you could come."

She held in a bitter laugh, and let out a nervous one instead, a small smile still on her face. "Well you didn't give me much of a choice, did you?"

John laughed, before gesturing towards the door. "Why don't we go inside?"

Emily nodded before walking in front of John, feeling his hand on the small of her back. She quickly stopped and sent him a grim smile before removing his hand, and walking off again.

She walked through the foyer and immediately widened her eyes as she looked to the staircase. "What do you do for a living, John?"

"Real estate. But, I also got an inheritance from my grandmother last year."

Emily nodded and smiled wide as Alyssa came running down the hall. She quickly pulled her daughter into her arms and kissed her head. "Hi sweetheart. You ok?"

Alyssa nodded, smiling up at her mother.

"Is John ok?"

Alyssa nodded again, smiling at John who was behind Emily. John quickly moved to Emily's side, grasping her arm in his firm hand. "She's been an amazing guest. She's welcome over anytime."

Emily nodded, subtly removing her arm from his hand. "Yeah well…" She smiled to her daughter before beginning to sign. "I have to talk to him for a moment, ok? Go back to whatever you were doing. I love you."

Alyssa signed an 'I love you' back to her mother before running back through the hall.

Emily turned to face John, a grin spreading across his face. "Can I see where she's sleeping?"

John nodded, and quickly jogged up the steps. Emily silently groaned as she made it to the first landing, seeing John walk down the hallway.

When they came to a door, Emily's eyes widened. The door was bigger than a wall in her house.

"Would you like to see inside?"

Emily nodded, and smiled as she walked into the room. "God… this is amazing."

The bed was on the far right, a bookshelf and closet across from it. Shelves next to an outgoing window were filled with pictures of Abigail and her friends, and one of John with Abigail.

Emily turned, giving John a small smile. "This room is amazing. It's bigger than my backyard, and trust me, my backyard is big."

John smiled, gesturing towards the glass doors ahead of them. Emily set down her bag on the floor before walking to the window. "You have a-" her sentence was immediately cut short as a hand covered her mouth. She gasped as her body hit the wall next to the window, her chest crushed. She felt his hot breath on her neck as his other hand trapped hers behind her back. "Emily, may I say you're beautiful."

Emily grunted as his erect groin prodded her in the small of her back.

"Don't you think both our daughter's parents should get to know one another better? You know, all up close and… personal."

Emily's eyes widened as she felt her pants being pulled down, and she quickly bit John's hand.

"Get off of me."

John smirked as he tightened the grasp on her hands, his other hand ripping her underwear from her body. "No way, Emily. I have no wife, do you know how long I've wanted to fuck another person? God, it feels like forever."

Emily began to sob as she felt his now naked cock teasing her entrance. He separated her legs with his knee as her cries escaped her lips, and echoed off the walls. "Please stop. You're right, we should get to know each other for the sake of the children, but not like this. Please."

John shook his head as he plunged into her his free hand fisting her hair.

Emily screamed out in pain as he continued to thrust into her, again and again. "Help! Please help!"

"No one can you, Emily. Alyssa's deaf, and the only other person is the maid, who can't hear us from the basement."

...

A/N - I know, I think almost all of these stories I've written have some form of rape. Don't worry, it doesn't have to stay like this...


	6. Chapter 5

A/N - Thank you guys for your votes!

…

Emily cried silently as John continued to ram into her, one of his hands pinning her wrists above her head. She began to pant heavily as John's free hand went around her front, his arm wrapping around her stomach, making it hard to breathe.

"Please, stop!"

John smirked before leaning in, setting his mouth against Emily's ear. "What did I tell you, Emily?"

"I don-"

"Shut up and enjoy it already!"

Emily shut her mouth, letting her whimpers be muffled as she sucked in her lips.

John let out a shaky smile and as sigh as he emptied himself into her. He removed his arm from her waist before removing his dick from Emily, turning her around so that his back was against the wall and her tearstained face staring back at him. "You're really good at that, Emily."

Emily let out a sob as he bent down, sucking her pulse point. "I didn't do anything."

John's speech was murmured as he continued to nip at her neck. "You have a great cunt, Emily. And you're so beautiful."

Emily put her hands on his chest, successfully pushing him away before bending down and putting her panties and jeans back on. She wiped her cheeks before pushing past him, only to be tugged back, her head spinning around.

"Where are you going?"

"To say goodbye to my daughter before going home to Abigail and everyone else."

John shook his head as he pulled her against his chest. "Who said you were leaving?"

Emily's eyes hardened, even with the tears still silently spilling. "I did. I'm sore and tired and upset and angry, can I just go home to my husband and kids?" She watched as he only stared down at her, hungry eyes burning into hers. "I want to take Alyssa home, too."

John immediately shook his head, tugging on Emily's left arm. "You're not taking her away. I'm finally getting to spend time with the daughter I helped create."

"Yeah, well you kind of lost the right to catch up with her when you raped her mother."

"You're not her mother."

"I am her mother! I may have not given birth to her, but she will always be my daughter. She has been Alyssa Hotchner all her life, not Alyssa Peg. She has grown up in my house with her older brother her whole life, talking with me and letting me kiss her boo boos better. I will always love her like my daughter. To me, she's mine."

"Which makes Abigail mine."

Emily reluctantly nodded, pulling her arm from his grasp. "You're the one who was there for her whole life, so yes, she's your daughter. But she's also my daughter. I gave birth to her and I want to spend some time with her."

Emily slowly backtracked, picking up her purse and turning to walk towards the door, only to hear John's voice from behind.

"You know, you're not the only one who has power. I could take both girls."

Emily turned, a scowl written across her face as fresh tears appeared in her eyes. "You can't do that. Not to me and my family."

"You wanna bet? My brother is a lawyer, and I could get him to dig up all of your past. And trust me, no one has a squeaky clean past, present of future."

Emily shook her head before marching back up to him, her eyes pleading as the tears slipped out. "Please, you can't take them away from me. I'm just getting to know Abigail and I cannot live without Alyssa. She's my baby girl." She searched his eyes for a little compassion, but came up short. "I'll do anything to keep them in my life. Please. Name it and it's done."

John looked to her, a smirk shining in his eyes. "I never pegged you for the type that breaks down immediately."

"Well I'm sorry for trying to hold it together when someone threatens to take my girls from me."

John nodded slowly, staring down at her. "I guess we could come to an agreement."

Emily immediately nodded, her eyes desperate as she moved her hair from her pale face. "Anything. Please, I can't lose them. Not now. Not when they both have a new baby brother."

John gave her a slow smile before ducking down and grasping her shoulders, kissing her soft on her chapped lips.

Emily's eyes widened before pushing on his chest, causing him to back off. "Stop."

"I thought you said you'd do anything to keep the girls Emily. You don't want them taken away, just to live here with me, because I can make sure you never get visitation."

Emily nodded her head absently as her sad eyes looked at the older man.

"So, if you want to keep the girls, you'll do what I say. I mean, I already fucked you, so I'm thinking I could kiss you too."

"Bu-"

"Say no, and they'll be given to me." His eyes hardened as his grip tightened on her shoulders. "Do we have an agreement?"

Emily began to shake her head, but stopped when his eyes burned into hers. She let her face muscles tighten before she nodded, her voice broken. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Hello my dear readers! I am still on my vacation, but I felt like I would die without writing for you all! So, here's another chapter, although it might not be too good because I haven't actually planned it out like every other chapter. And I'll be on vacation for a few more days then planned, but it's not as good as you think. Thank you all for reading! When I get home, all the chapters will be better, I promise!

…

The next morning, Emily slowly awoke to the buzzing of her cell phone, her legs still slightly sore. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she opened her phone, seeing a message from John. Emily's chest immediately tightened as she stared down at her phone, opening the message.

_Be at the house in twenty, and this time, don't fight me. - John_

Emily immediately shut her phone, look up at the ceiling to blink her tears away before getting out from under the comforter. She threw her phone down on her pillow before pulling her shirt over her head, letting her bare chest show as she walked into her closet. She quickly pulled a blouse on, buttoning it quickly, only to then realize she had forgotten a bra. She shook her head, not caring as she shed her pants, pulling on a pair of jeans before grabbing her heels, and running out of the bedroom.

Both kids turned to Emily who was quickly coming down the steps, a small smile on her face. "You guys ok?"

Jack nodded before turning back to Abigail who was next to him on the couch, holding a smiling Matthew.

Emily smiled wide as she made her way to the couch, kissing both Jack and Matthew on their heads. She got a smile from Abigail, and immediately kissed her forehead. "Did you eat breakfast?"

Abigail smiled up to her mother and nodded. "Aaron made us waffles. Are you going to have any?"

Emily shook her head, smoothing down Abigail's dark hair. "No, I have to run out for awhile. But I'll be back for lunch. I plan on taking everyone out, ok?"

Abigail smiled and nodded, hugging Matthew to her chest as Emily stood.

Emily put her heels on, smiling at her husband who came out of a kitchen, an apron covering his waist. "Where are you going, Em?"

Emily smiled at her husband, pulling him close and kissing him softly. "I have to go out for awhile. But, I want to take everyone out for lunch. How does that sound?" Before giving him a chance to reply, she kissed him again. "Maybe at Sorenson's?"

Hotch smiled softly, kissing his wife's forehead. "Sounds like a plan. Where are you going?"

"The library, maybe over to JJ's for awhile."

"Ok. Well have fun, we'll be here until you get back."

Emily nodded before picking up her bag and heading out the door. She wiped a tear from her cheek before hoping in the car, and taking off to the Peg residence.

Ten minutes later she was pulling up to the gate, rolling down her window. She pressed the little red button on the intercom, and immediately heard the voice she did the other day.

"Peg residence."

"It's Emily Hotchner. I'm here for John, again."

"Hello Mrs. Hotchner. You seem to be around a lot lately."

Emily narrowed her eyes as she let out a nervous chuckle. "This is only my second time here, sir."

"No sir, madam. Charles is fine."

Emily nodded slowly, her right hand gripping the steering wheel. "Can you just let me in, please? John told me to-"

"Come in, Mrs. Hotchner."

Emily retreated her hand back into the car, watching as the gate in front of her opened. She then felt her heart start to pound, her eyes narrowing as she slowly stepped on the accelerator. She parked her car right behind John's, before jumping out, clutching her bag to her chest before walking up to the door. Before she could reach up to knock, the door flew open, revealing a smirking John. "You're early, Emily."

Emily nodded slowly, taking his outstretched hand and slowly stepping into the foyer, hearing the door shut behind her. "Yeah, well I left as soon as I got the message."

John nodded as he tightened his grasp on her hand, leading her up the stairs. When they made it to a door after getting of the third flight of stairs, Emily felt herself begin to tear up. But, slowly but surely, she handled the tears and pushed them back as she entered the room.

"Sit wherever you want."

Emily set her bag down by the door as she looked around the white and grey room. The bed was covered in white, while the curtains were grey and the furniture was black. "Why is everything in here so plain? It's very white."

John smirked as he put his hands on her shoulders, sitting her down on the edge of the bed. He ducked down, kissing his way down her neck, raking his fingers through her dark hair. "So, how do you want to do this? What do you prefer?"

Emily immediately pushed him away before standing, and sitting him down. She quickly straddled him, pushing him until he laid flat. "Fast. All we need to do it pleasure you, and do not even think about touching my breasts, because I will beat the shit out of you."

"Do you not remember-"

"The agreement. Yeah, I know the fucking agreement. And I'm not fighting you. So shut up and I'll give you a hand job. Got it?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch smiled at the three, now dressed and groomed, kids that sat in the living room before walking over to the phone laying on the kitchen counter. He quickly dialed a familiar number, feeling the smile still on his face before hitting the send button, pressing the warm phone to his ear.

…

John held in a groan as Emily's hand slowly massaged his erect dick. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing Emily straddling his legs, her right hand on his dick while her left one grasped his hip, her eyes staring up at the ceiling as her teeth bit into her lower lip. "Feel good, Em?"

Emily looked down to the smiling man below her, and slightly flared her nostrils as a scowl crossed her face. "Shut up and enjoy the damn hand job, John."

"Oh, mouthy are we?"

"John, I am this close to squeezing your dick so hard that it explodes. And not in the good way."

John smirked at the younger woman before grabbing her hips, and flipping them over so he was now atop her.

Emily gasped as her back hit the mattress, her eyes wide with confusion as John's fingers went to the hem of her shirt. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh come on Emily. Last time I got everything below your waist, this time, I wanna see what you have above it."

Emily reluctantly nodded her head, holding her tears back as her shirt his the floor. She stared up at the ceiling as she felt John's lips move from her neck, down her chest. She let her hands slowly move up to the back of his neck, her fingers reluctantly massaging the small hairs at the back of his neck. "John, I thought all you wanted was the hand job, today."

John lifted his head, and left a hard kiss on Emily's soft lips. "No. You told me that all I was getting was the hand job, but I want more than that. Can't you tell?"

Just before Emily let her voice become known, her cell phone's muffled ring tone began, causing her to immediately lift her head. She struggled to look around as John's hands kept pushing down on her shoulders. "Let me up! I need to answer my phone!"

"Why? What's so important?"

"It could be my husband! Or Jack or even Abigail."

John gave a frustrated groan as he rolled over onto his back, letting Emily up.

Emily immediately jumped up and scurried over to her bag, sifting through it before bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart, it's Aaron."

Emily felt tears spring into her eyes as she heard her husband's cheery voice, and she immediately fell to her knees, hissing slightly when the rug burned her skin. "Hey, honey. How are things back at home? Is everything ok?"

"Of course, everything is fine. Are you alright? You sound upset."

Emily nodded against her phone, forcing herself not to cry as John pulled her back up and sat her on the bed. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just reading a sad book at the library. It's called The Lovely Bones."

"The one that movie is made from?"

"Yeah! That one."

"Oh, ok. Well when will you be coming home, Em? I'm not trying to rush you, but I do want to know so I can get everyone ready for lunch. We had a vote, and everyone, even Abigail, wanted to go where you did. So, the verdict, we're going to Sorenson's, if you're still up to it."

Emily nodded slowly against her phone, sucking it a breath as John's hands came around her from behind and palmed at her breasts. "Yeah, of course I'm still up to it."

John smiled against Emily's left ear, the one without the phone attached to it, and bit the lobe of it, earning a hiss from the brunette. "Ask him if I could come, along with Alyssa."

Emily felt a tear run down her cheek as John yanked her head back by her hair. "Aaron?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"I really miss Alyssa. Maybe I could invite her and John to come along with us to lunch?"

"That sounds great, Em. How about we leave for the restaurant in an hour?"

"That's perfect. I'll be home soon."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Hey guys! I'm back from vacation! Again, this vacation was cut short, because of Hurricane Irene. Although, since I've never been through a hurricane here in New York, I'm so excited! It should hit my town in maybe two to three hours, so wish me luck!

…

Emily let out a slow and indignant sigh as everyone got situated around the restaurant's largest table. Her husband on her left, Abigail across from her with Jack on her right, and an empty seat for Alyssa on her left. She watched as Hotch rubbed his hand across Matthew's soft head, who sat in a booster seat on his left. "Aaron?"

Hotch turned and smiled at his wife, pressing a small kiss to her pale cheek. "What's up, Em?"

"Is it weird that I don't miss Alyssa as much as I should? I mean, of course I miss her so so SO much, but I don't feel the need to drag her back home like I would with Jack. Does that make me a bad mother?"

"No! Not at all." He laid a kiss on her forehead, making sure the kids across from them were engrossed in their own conversation before pulling Emily's chair closer to his, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Of course that doesn't make you a bad mother. I think it just means, you know its her time away from us, and as much as you miss her, you know you can't ruin it for her. And I completely understand that, Em. I really do."

Emily felt her eyes sting as she saw the compassion her husband had in his eyes. "Aaron, I need to tell you something."

Hotch nodded before giving me a small smile. "You can tell me anything, sweetheart."

Emily felt her heart begin to pound as she took a deep breath, her hands gripping the arms of her chair. "John Peg is-"

"Hello Hotchner's!"

Both adults heads turned to see John and Alyssa coming towards the table. Emily sighed slightly as John slid into the seat next to her. "Here. He's here." She looked up from her lap and smiled at Alyssa. "How are you sweetie?"

Alyssa told the table how she beat John's butt in tennis, and how they went to the movies just the day before.

Hotch smiled at his redheaded daughter, before taking a sip of his water. "That sounds great sweetheart."

Emily looked over to Abigail, who was smiling up at her older brother. "Abigail? Why don't you tell John about what we did this week?"

Abigail immediately perked up as she looked to a smiling John. "Well, Emily and Aaron took me over to Quantico and I got to see the FBI building. Jack took me drag racing with his friend Henry and I got to baby sit Matthew."

John nodded and smiled at the dark haired child before turning to Emily. "So, how have you and Aaron been?"

Emily slowly turned her head and forced a smile, seeing everyone's eyes on her. "We've been just perfect, thank you for asking. But lets not talk about me and Aaron, John. This is about the girls." She eyed him pensively as she crossed her legs under the table. "Why don't we focus on them for now, John?"

John slowly nodded, letting his smile fade but smiling inwardly at the success he felt. He was successful at making her worry. Making her feel so insecure around her family. Making her feel ashamed of herself.

Making her feel like she was worthless.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily tried to keep her gaze trained on her plate as the 'family' dinner continued. She had felt John's eyes on her almost the entire time, along with the concerned eyes of both her husband and her eldest son. She quickly swallowed the chicken she had in her mouth and smiled over to Abigail. "How's your food, sweetheart?"

The brunette smiled across the table to the older woman and nodded her head. "It's really amazing, thank you."

Emily gave a nod, smiling as Alyssa told her that her dinner was also amazing. She moved her eyes over to look up at her husband. "Hows yours, honey?"

Hotch smiled down to the younger woman by his side, setting a sweet kiss to her forehead. "Everything is just fine, sweetheart. How is yours?"

"Perfect." Her dark eyes rolled when she felt John's hand clasp itself around her shoulder, and she slowly turned her gaze his way. She felt herself practically seethe at the sight of him. "Yes?"

The older man gave a grin down to the brunette, tracing his finger along her collarbone. "You look beautiful tonight, Emily."

Emily shivered unpleasantly from the feel of the man's finger along her skin, and she quickly shoved his hand away, her voice hushed. "I'm wearing exactly the same thing that I was this morning, John."

"Oh, that's not what makes you beautiful, Emily." He made sure no one at the table was paying attention before he licked the tip of his finger and traced it along Emily's slender neck. "It's the fear and annoyance that I see in your eyes."

The brunette slid closer to her husband, leaving little room between their chairs and even their legs.

Hotch looked over to the woman next to him, his eyebrows scrunched. "Is everything alright?" When he didn't earn an answer from his wife, his eyes immediately went to the man beside the brunette. "Is everything fine with you both, John?"

"Well of course," the older man looked down to Emily with concered eyes, his smile hidden, "are you alright, Emily?"

Emily felt all the hairs on her body stand up when both men held her in their sights, and she gave the softest of nods as she kept her eyes on the plate before her. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

Jack looked to his mother from his seat, taking a break from rocking his baby brother in his arms. "Mom you look a little sick."

"Yeah," she gave a little smile over to her eldest before setting down her fork, "I feel just a little queasy."

Hotch gave a small sigh before setting down his silverware, signaling for the waitor to venture over to their table. "We can go home, Em. If you're not feeling good then we're not gonna stay out."

Emily shook her head, grabbing onto her husband's muscular upper arm and squeezed. "No sweetie, we don't have to leave just yet."

"But you don't feel well, Em. If you don't feel good then we can just go home."

"Honey, I can wait for everyone to finish."

Hotch grinned before looking around the table, gesturing to their plates that were sitting on the table. "Are you all finished?"

After gaining nods back from all the children, Hotch looked back down to the younger woman at his side. "See? Everyone's finished, so we can all go home. Then you can rest and I'll fix you up some tea."

Emily smiled up to her husband, feeling a comforting warmth spreading throughout her chest. "That sounds great. Thank you, Aaron."

Once the check was paid and all the kids were up and out of their seats, they made their way out of the restaurant. Emily watched as her husband turned and started talking to the man at his side, and she quickly averted her eyes to the redhead by the car. "Sweetheart, are you sure you're ok staying with John for the rest of the week?"

Alyssa gave a nod of the head, smiling to her mother before taking the older woman into a hug.

Emily smiled against her daughter's soft hair, giving a kiss to her temple before pulling back. "But you call and tell me if you want to come back home, alright? You can come back whenever you want to."

"Emily?"

The brunette turned around to the older man's voice, grimacing when she saw John walking her way. "What do you want?"

The older man gave a grin, watching as Alyssa quickly ran over to give hugs to her brothers. "I just wanted to say that I hope you feel better." He gave a wink, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I wouldn't want anything to ruin our time together."

"What 'time together'?"

"Oh Em, baby...I call you when I need you, and you come running. That's how this relationship works."

Emily shook her head, shivering from the breeze that blew by. "We have no relationship. I'm married to the most wonderful man I've met in my entire life, and we certainly are not friends."

John gave a grin. "Oh, but we are."

The younger woman grit her teeth, walking around the brunette man so she could head over to her husband. "If you lay a hand on my daughter while she's staying with you, then you better say goodbye to your oh-so-happy life. And fast."

"I would never lay a hand on that girl. But you?" He tapped her nose. "Most definitely."

"You will not."

John shook his head, watching as the brunette began backing up. "I don't thin-"

"You. Will. Not." Emily wiped an angry tear from her eye before walking back over to her family, giving Alyssa one more kiss on the head before hopping into the car.


End file.
